Flower of a Dream Scar from a Nightmare
by ArtemisWolfRose
Summary: What if when you dreamed, someone gave you a flower and when the morning came the flower was in your hand? That flower is so fragile like thin glass. But a nightmare's scar is forever...Why do dreams fade so easily...when a nightmare is never forgotten?


**Okay, here's the re-write of Friendships through Dreams and Winds. This is all I gotta say and I repeat, I'm just switching the storyline a little and it's not much. So yeah, Enjoy!**

A little girl with a teddy backpack was sitting on the stairs of her school, humming a happy tune, even if it was a little off-key. She was bouncing up and down a little making her brown hair bob up and down a little. After some time, she stopped bouncing, the sun was beginning to set and the schoolyard was abandoned and she was getting hungry. She was digging through her backpack for some extra food but there was none and she pouted a little as she tossed the backpack aside and propped her elbows on her knees and rested her face in her hands. The sun disappeared from the horizon and the girl looked around one last time and lay down using her pack as a pillow. A tall woman walked out of the school door and as soon as she saw the little girl on the steps a small gasp escaped her pink lips. Never in her life as an educator had she seen a child's parents never show up after school.

She kneeled down next to the girl and shook her small shoulder with a geltle hand. At the small movement the girl opened her eyes a little and looked up.

"Excuse me, but what are you still doing out here?" The woman asked as the little girl blinked sleepily at her.

"Waiting for my daddy. He's s'posed to pick me up." She replied while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Humph…well he's very late, do you have your phone number?" The teacher asked and the girl nodded and dug through her backpack. She took out a small folded piece of paper the held it out. The woman smiled as she took the paper and walked inside, motioning the girl to follow. The youth hesitated but did so.

The woman was in the office making the phone call as the girl was sitting in a chair just outside. The hall was dark and nothing but the murmurs from the teacher from inside of the office was heard. It was just now that the little girl noticed how cold it was in the room, the air conditioning must have still been on from earlier. It was the beginning of the school year and the days were brutally hot, so much so that it felt like an enormous chore to just walk to the lunch room.

Everyone knows how even one minute feels like an hour to little kids, life just moves slower. Well fifteen minutes was an eternity for the girl and finally the woman came out of the room with a solemn look on her face. The little girl looked up with her big blue eyes. The woman closed her eyes and knelt down infront of the girl and put her hands on the student's.

"You're father's just running a little late. He asked me take you home." She said warmly and the little girl nodded.

Now this teacher wasn't actually a teacher for that school, the art docent would be more accurate. You know, has a cart and goes from class to class on particular days to show the students a new project. She was a peach-skinned woman with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, her hair always was in a messy bun and she had either chopsticks, pencils or even paintbrushes in her hair.

In her car, which was filled with art supplies, the little girl was staring at her feet and kicking the air since she couldn't even touch the ground. The art docent looked at the girl for a split second then back at the road. About three minutes passed and they pulled up in front of the girl's house and they exited the car.

After unlocking the door the saying their goodbyes the woman left so she could get back to her own home. The little girl stood in the doorway as she watched the woman's car disappear and she closed the door.

That night was the worst of her life. It was extremely hard to get to sleep, she was so used to her parents coming in and giving her a kiss and hug goodnight. She lie in bed with her stuffed frog held close and the covers up to her chin. Everytime she heard a noise, she would jolt up like a cat that just had a bucket of cold water dumped on it and she would look around frantically then lie back down. This cycle thankfully came to an end as she finally fell asleep, but much ot her disappointment her dreams weren't the haven she was hoping for.

**Well, there we go , first chapter. Now I actually depending on you guys to continue this or not. I get to about chapter three then decide and if you don't like it at all the tell me then, I'll stop the re-write. Deal? TELL ME!!!**


End file.
